


Merry Christmas Professor!

by BabyDracky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas, M/M, Multi, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:45:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you didn't heard from Draco or Potter for a rather long time you had to look up hearing a muffle whimper and here they are, sharing that armchair, finding some compromise you never knew they'd be able to. Draco/Harry/Severus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas Professor!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my 2008 Advent Calendar.  
> Written for Selinna
> 
> English isn't my mother tongue. Sorry.

You had so much to do those last days that you totally forgot about Yule, about that Christmas stuff Muggles like so much. When the students are free to go back to their family or enjoy themselves in Hogswards you have to mark awful exam papers, you just don’t know why you are still reading those derogatory rags.  
You were trying so hard to not remember Christmas that you totally forgot about your promise. That’s why you were surprised earlier when you found two of your students standing in your office clearly waiting for you and nearly trying to dismember each other. You totally forgot about them.  
“Quiet!” you just said and the two of them just stop their ridiculous and endless fighting.  
Then you sat at your desk and decided to mark some exams. They will leave or at least one of them will and then you’ll be peaceful again, because really, bearing the two of them together is really too much for you, especially tonight.  
They did stay. And nearly began another fight when they try to sit on the same armchair at the same time. Just one of your darker look and they were quiet again. Little stubborn prats.  
When you didn’t heard from them for a rather long time you had to look up at a muffle whimper and here they are, sharing that armchair, finding some compromise you never knew they’d be able to, Potter sucking Draco face, or was it the other way, like they didn’t need to breath at all. Potter seemed to find that soft point on Draco’s sensitive hip and the handsome blond boy moaned shamelessly tilting his head back giving the youngster all the access he needed to molest the milky skin of his throat.  
“Severus, you’re watching” the blond boy purred to you looking you straight in the eyes before squeaking when the Potter boy bites him.  
“You’re a savage” Draco complained while Potter’s hands were already unbuttoning his pants.  
“This is the way you like it, isn’t it?” Potter teased him in a perfect grin.  
“I’m just used to feel more comfortable” he arches a perfect blond eyebrow.  
“Don’t worry about that I’ll make you more than comfortable, Malfoy” promised Potter while sucking on that sensible skin.  
And then you knew you’ll have the most wonderful Christmas you ever had and you decided to make yourself more comfortable. Let’s hope they won’t be sleepy too early, Santa has still to come for them.


End file.
